


nor clean the blood

by makiyakinabe



Category: Isanghago Aleumdaun | Strange and Beautiful (Webtoon)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: If only those peonies had not been so beautiful—





	nor clean the blood

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the June Challenge of monthlysupergo. The images of the peony flower and petals are from season 2, chapter 34 of the webtoon.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162833857@N08/42985397591/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

 

**Fall in love** \- Kyung Dasom ([LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUGvrka2ivs))

**Is Who** \- MINSEO ([LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IT7e8OtHzKM))

**EASY** \- Whee In (Feat. Sik-K) ([LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNWLQI5_JLc))

**Jenga** \- Heize (Feat. Gaeko) ([LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uw_HR9jIJww))

**Dream** \- Bolbbalgan4 ([LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F_FeAPoDf0))


End file.
